


Nightcall

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: наши дни. Стив и Баки никогда не были знакомы. однажды ночью Стива будит телефонный звонок





	

Прощание

Звонок будит Стива ближе к утру.  
\- Привет, - тихо раздается в трубке. – Прости, что так поздно.. или рано. Не совсем понимаю, сколько сейчас времени. Вокруг темно… Надеюсь, это не в глазах, - доносится приглушенно, а потом чуть отчетливее: - И поднять голову, проверить, боюсь, не лучший вариант.  
Голос кажется Стиву знакомым, но он не уверен. По телефону все друг на друга похожи, а мозг еще не до конца проснулся, и прислушиваться к словам на другом конце абстрактного провода кажется не такой уж плохой идеей. Быть может, это натолкнет Стива на верную догадку.  
\- Передатчик разбит, - продолжает тем временем голос, - телефон тоже практически в кашу. Я удивлен, что смог дозвониться. Пытался пробиться к Таше с Клинтом, но без результата. – Помедлив, в трубке вздыхают: - Наверное, это и правильно. Для них здесь ловить уже нечего. И я искренне рассчитываю, они никогда не услышат этого. Не хотелось бы, чтобы эти двое достали меня с того света, как вечно обещают, - голос фыркает своей шутке, а потом вдруг на линии тишина, и только через несколько секунд слышен медленный выверенный вдох.  
В сознании Стива ворочаются отголоски беспокойных ощущений, проступают и растворяются подобно призрачным спинам карпов в мутной воде. Стив по-прежнему не имеет представления, с кем говорит. Точнее – кого слушает. И это отвлекает настолько, что смысл звучащих фраз тоже ускользает от него по касательной, но больше мимо. Пока хриплый голос не произносит:  
\- Прости, что оставил тебя. Наверное, это мне в наказание – что теперь некуда возвращаться. Мы получаем только то, чего заслуживаем… Всей этой грязью я никогда бы тебя не заслужил. Но тогда… мне казалось, я могу сделать что-то стоящее.  
От этих слов Стива моментально окатывает волной паники, и он резко садится на кровати. Куски обрывочного монолога, словно магнитом, тащит друг к другу, спаивая с безжалостной точностью. И даже приблизительная версия итога не милосерднее пули в коленную чашечку. Хоть Стив и не понимает, откуда у него такая ассоциация.  
Он судорожно думает, что должен как-то обнаружить себя и собственную неуместность. Но не в силах выдавить ни звука: у него от этой спокойной, пепельно-серой, покорной исповеди в трубке свело горло.  
\- Господи, - страшно, с шипением и горечью смеется голос, - как так случилось вообще, что мы были друзьями? Я же лет с пятнадцати не помню тебе ни слова правды – все какие-то экивоки да недоговорки. И жалею, что ни разу даже с пьяной головы не сказал…  
В трубке повисает молчание. И длится так долго, что Стиву кажется – он уже больше ничего не услышит. Почему-то это рвет по живому, будто неполученное признание предназначалось ему самому. Вернувшийся голос заставляет его вздрогнуть:  
\- Нет. Не жалею. Я бы не посмел так поступить с тобой.  
Он звучит устало и, наверное, от этого слегка заплетается.  
\- Я просто хотел извиниться за все… - тихо шуршит трубка.  
Прислушиваясь к ней, Стив задерживает дыхание. И вдруг понимает, что чужое дыхание по ту сторону связи уже давно не звучит так же отчетливо, как вначале.  
А потом, словно прорывая помехи, голос раздается четко и даже сквозит мечтательной усмешкой:  
\- …А еще сказать, что мы скоро увидимся.  
\- Впрочем, - добавляет он после паузы и уже без тени улыбки, звук медленно угасает, - если нет, я это заслужил.

Когда через мгновение телефон в руках Стива вибрирует снова, он хватается за него, будто тот в действительности может что-то исправить.  
\- Стивен Грант Роджерс, - стремительно чеканит трубка женским голосом, - вы только что разговаривали с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом. Мы не можем с ним связаться. ЧТО. ОН. ВАМ. СКАЗАЛ?  
\- Он прощался, - отвечает за Стива кто-то другой.  
Стив точно не мог сказать этого сам.  
Женщина в трубке секунду молчит. После чего ругается не по-английски, и, прежде чем их разделяют гудки, Стив успевает разобрать ее угрожающее «…с того света…» и звонкое «Клинт!».

Встреча

\- Расскажешь о ней?  
На тихий вопрос Барнс дергается, как от удара по лицу. Сжимает челюсти, отводит глаза и с мрачной решимостью разминает правой ладонью левую, еще не до конца восстановившую чувствительность и постоянно мерзнущую.  
Его нервирует в этой мирной действительности буквально все: начиная от модного вопиюще светлого ресторана и собственного идеального костюма до вежливого синеглазого блондина, сидящего напротив него за столом.  
Стив интерпретирует его молчание по-своему:  
\- Прости, я не должен был…  
Он тоже смотрит в сторону – сквозь большую панорамную витрину полупустого зала на солнечную улицу – и думает о том, чего ждал от этой встречи. Избавления от ночных кошмаров? Ну, не без этого. Но уж точно не того, что Джеймс Барнс теперь будет преследовать его в снах иного толка. Вместе с уже привычным горьким знанием, что Стив оказался объектом его внимания лишь по случайному стечению обстоятельств.  
А еще он размышляет о том, чего хотел от этой встречи сам Джеймс. Извиниться за свое прощальное откровение? Поблагодарить, что пока изливал Стиву душу, агенту Романоф удалось отследить сигнал его телефона и в конечном итоге спасти? Стиву тошно от обеих этих перспектив. У него болит голова от адресованных ему, но на деле обращенных внутрь себя взглядов Барнса, его жесткого разворота плеч и упрямой линии рта. Он чувствует себя чужим за столом с человеком, искренности которого не заслужил и не искал.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? – спрашивает он, желая сразу перейти к сути и поскорее с ней покончить.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить… - как и ожидалось, начинает Джеймс.  
\- Не нужно.  
\- …и извиниться... - уже не так уверенно продолжает тот.  
Но Стив перебивает его снова:  
\- Тем более. Пожалуйста, - ни к месту срывается он на просьбу, но быстро одергивает себя. Трет руками лицо и только тогда находит в себе силы твердо посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза. Плевать, что те ничего не выражают: - Не нужно благодарить меня за то, что я выслушал тебя. Я понял значение происходящего уже почти в самом конце. И рад, что мое замешательство позволило тебе вернуться живым.  
Он правда хочет закончить на этом. Поставить точку и, получив от Барнса скупой согласный кивок, с чувством выполненного долга и тяжелым сожалением подняться из-за стола, чтобы уйти. Но непослушные губы предают сами собой.  
Смерть Джеймса – не единственный повод Стивовой бессонницы. Неотправленные письма, несказанные слова, упущенные моменты, застарелые раны, похороненные мечты, задавленные чувства – каждую ночь с момента того звонка Стив перебирает по кусочкам свою прежнюю жизнь, пытаясь понять, когда начал врать сам себе.  
И пусть он все еще далек от своего ответа, говорить прямо для него теперь правильнее, чем по-старинке молчать.  
\- Мне лишь жаль, что ты считал себя недостойным ее.  
В глазах Джеймса мелькает что-то больное. А потом он отбрасывает жмущие ему правила приличия и остро прищуривается.  
\- Ее? – кривятся его губы. – Не было ее, Стивен. Был он. Почти прозрачный от своих диагнозов мальчик. Который умер от астмы после того, как его озабоченный недодруг сбежал от своей одержимости в армию.  
Стив в ужасе прикрывает глаза и инстинктивно – ладонью рот. Чтобы не начать жалко извиняться, сочувствовать, утешать. Любые слова сейчас – соль на раны и порох вблизи огня – глупы и жестоки. Но Джеймс неожиданно перехватывает его за руку, отводя от лица.  
\- Уже не рад своему замешательству? – шипит он, перегибаясь к Стиву через стол.  
Стив сталкивается с ним взглядом и давится от горя, бьющего через край. Его слишком много на одного Джеймса, и тот слишком долго был наедине с ним. А Стиву в кои-то веки выпал шанс поступить, как правильно, как он может и как ему хочется.  
Он с осторожностью тянется к Джеймсу свободной рукой. Останавливается – когда Барнс скашивает на нее подозрительный взгляд, и продолжает движение – когда тот в какой-то детской растерянности переводит его обратно.  
От чужих пальцев в своих волосах Джеймс вздрагивает. Но не пытается отстраниться, а смотрит, не отрываясь и почти не моргая. И тогда Стив обхватывает его за затылок и мягко сталкивает их лбами, с огромным облегчением выдыхая за обоих.  
\- Я верю, он обязательно встретит тебя на той стороне, - говорит он. - Потом.

Знакомство

\- Привет.  
Джеймс поднимает глаза от газеты, которую зачем-то прихватил из вагона метро, и уголок его губ невольно ползет вверх, хотя сам он об этом даже не подозревает.  
\- Стивен Роджерс, - протягивает руку блондин.  
От такого поворота Джеймс моргает раз-другой. А потом складывает газету и роняет на сидение мотоцикла, к которому привалился, пока ждал.  
\- Джеймс Барнс, - подыгрывает он. Им и правда стоит начать с самого начала: - Но можно просто Баки.  
\- Баки? – удивленно улыбается Стив, и у Джеймса екает внутри от того, какой знакомой кажется ему эта улыбка.  
\- Для друзей, - расплывчато поясняет он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Нат сказала, я просто обязан сводить тебя на Кони-Айленд, - озвучивает он единственное, что сейчас крутится у него в голове.  
И это так странно. В других обстоятельствах Баки никогда и никому бы не признался, что говорил с Нат о предстоящей встрече. Только вот правда в том, что Стив ничего толком о нем не знает. И у Баки вдруг есть редкий шанс – быть тем, кто он есть под всей своей задубевшей броней и вне мнения о нем других. Как он уже был оба раза, что им довелось общаться.  
Почему-то от его слов улыбка Стива становится застенчивой. Тот засовывает руки в карманы и, качнувшись с пятки на носок, в конце концов выдает:  
\- А мне – что обязан прокатить тебя на своем мотоцикле.  
Когда до Баки доходит смысл сказанного, он с недоверчивым смешком трясет головой и заново приглядывается к блестящему Харлею под своим бедром.  
\- Серьезно, Стиви? А с виду такой приличный мальчик.  
Стив хохочет в голос.  
И тут их отвлекает звонок.  
\- Барнс, - коротко ворчит Баки.  
\- Знаю, что не вовремя, - мурлычет в трубке Наташа. - Но у нас тут нарисовались горячие путевки…  
Стоящий рядом Стив в это время смотрит по сторонам, после чего принимается рассеянно оттирать от чего-то свои пальцы. В уголках его ногтей притаилась краска. Баки помнит похожие кадры из прошлой позабытой жизни, как сон или дежавю, отчего совершенно пропускает мимо ушей предложение Нат, но не испытывает по этому поводу никаких сожалений.  
\- Я пас, - говорит он, когда улавливает паузу.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается Наташа. – Стиву привет, - и отключается.  
Знала ведь, когда позвонить, стерва.  
Стив смотрит на него, склонив голову к плечу, и взгляд у него странный: то ли с сомнением, то ли с надеждой. И Баки сдается ему без боя:  
\- Тебе привет от Наташи.

Послесловие

На самом деле тот мальчик со Стивом совсем не похожи. Баки знает это и рад этому.  
Хотя поначалу без конца ловил себя на сравнении, цепенел, обнаруживая сходство, и тяжело переносил глубокую едкую вину перед обоими. Но отказаться от Стива уже не мог. У него никогда не было того, что он вдруг получил.  
А потом был переезд и потерянное давным-давно фото, маленьким картонным квадратиком выскользнувшее из «Моби Дика».  
Они совершенно не похожи. Такими их сделало сердце Баки. Глаза, которыми он когда-то украдкой смотрел на одного, а теперь прямо смотрит на другого. В его глазах они - любовь. Теперь Баки не страшно признать это вслух.

Что касается Стива, то он уходит со своей старой работы и предпочитает прежним одиноким портретам, пустым пейзажам и промышленному дизайну новую трогательную слабость к комиксам. На его рисунках они с Баки то и дело спасают мир, распутывают загадки тысячелетий и летят к звездам.  
Помимо своих блокнотов Стив постоянно чиркает скетчи на салфетках, полях газет, монструозных чеках из супермаркетов, подворачивающихся рекламных листовках. Как-то, задумавшись, даже добирается до оперативных карт Баки. После чего долго и смущенно извиняется. И до сих пор не в курсе, что теперь на заданиях Барнс прячет эти карты в нагрудном кармане поближе к мерному стуку.  
Стив никогда не ревновал и не ревнует Баки к тому мальчику. Ангелы-хранители – это что-то большее. 


End file.
